


In Shadows

by Batsutousai



Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: Radiata Stories
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you were dead!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haayls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haayls/gifts).



> **Disclaim Her:** This story uses characters and settings owned by Square Enix and tri-Ace. No money is being made from the creation of this fanfic, and no copywrite infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** In a response to [this post](http://batsutousai.tumblr.com/post/116592421261/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), [algandarsplaguepositive](http://algandarsplaguepositive.tumblr.com) requested "Sigourney/Jasne + 29" ("I thought you were dead.")
> 
> This ended up so much darker than I'd intended.

It was the day that Ridley left. Or the day after. Or maybe–

Jasne had stopped keeping track. Lost the days under the taste of alcohol and the salt of his own tears. Lost the hours in the darkness of unclean bars, the dirt of the streets he was thrown out onto, that he crawled along as he searched one more drink, one more second of forgotten time, of forgotten agony. 

This was all he was, this broken thing. He'd lost everything. 

He let himself be thrown out of another shady bar, somewhere deep in the underbelly of the city. He felt so much lighter, and he couldn't say if it was more from the alcohol burning through his veins, or the lack of gold and jewels he'd once worn about his person. Didn't know, didn't care. 

A shadow fell over him, blocking out the flickering lights that marked the worst parts of the city. He looked up into the face of the person standing over him, spotted the gleam of golden hair in the dirty light. "Ridley?" he pleaded. 

But the smile on the shadowed face was wrong, belonged to another, and the fabric he heard when the person stepped forward was light, had none of the clank of armour that Ridley had worn ever since she'd decided, after her mother'd died, that she would be a knight. 

"Sigourney?" he realised, and that smile widened. He reached up for her, desperate to touch, to be certain, because, "I thought you were dead!" 

A hank of blonde hair away from that smiling face, dropping silently to the ground next to Jasne. Sigourney's smile twisted, decayed, and the voice that came from her mouth was like that of nails dragged along the castle's ramparts: "I am." 

When Jasne screamed, no one even cared to come see.

.


End file.
